potcorussiafandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Independent Nations
The League of Independent Nations (LIN) 'is an international organization comprised of allied nations with the common goal of unity. The main purposes of the League of Independent Nations is to promote universal peace, establish strong relations financially and socially, and to recognize the independent nations of the world (whether they are part of the LIN or not). The LIN is currently composed of five nations. The LIN was founded on March 10, 1745, by Tsar Vladimir I of Russia. It is made up of two branches: the Upper Assembly and the Lower Assembly. Both assemblies have equal voting rights and may veto each other, however the Upper Assembly can activate emergency powers the Lower Assembly may not. In addition, the LIN possess a universal military order comprised of soldiers from numerous member-nations. The commander-in-chief of the military is still under debate. History and Background With the defunction of the European Confederation, Tsar Vladimir I of Russia proposed a second international organization be formed. He did so on March 10, 1745, and it was officialized the following day. Russia, England, and the Barbary Republic served as the founding members of the LIN (and the members of the Upper Assembly) with the Prussian Alliance joining shortly after. Upon founding the LIN, the founders intended another major purpose of the LIN: to recognize which nations of the world are actual nations, as well as elect who should lead nations in the LIN. The same day as the foundation of the LIN, the military was also founded. Current Members Members Awaiting Registration *Ottoman Empire *Kalmar Union *Romania *Japan *Siam Purpose The League of Independent Nations is responsible for the following services: *Promote peace among all the nations of the world *Members (countries) of the LIN elect new nations to be created and/or added to the LIN (majority vote) *Members (countries) of the LIN elect new leaders of respective nations, when necessary (majority vote) *Form an eternal allyship (must go to war with allies) *Form a single, international military with an elected commander-in-chief *Call for meetings in-game and in wikia chat *Support each other financially *Mantain a balance of power with each other Structure The Upper Assembly The first and more prominent members of the League of Independent Nations are in the Upper Assembly. The Upper Assembly in composed of the first nations to join the LIN, or "founding nations". As of late, there are four members in the Upper Assembly: England, Russia, France, and Austria-Hungary. While having equal voting rights to the Lower Assembly, the Upper Assembly posseses certain functions unique to them. For example, any member of the Upper Assembly may call a meeting whenever they wish. In addition, all members of the Upper Assembly can be granted emergency powers upon request, though these powers can be vetoed and turned down by other members of the Upper Assembly. The Lower Assembly The Lower Assembly is composed of basic member-nations. They possess the same voting rights as the Upper Assembly, but must request a meeting to be held to the Upper Assembly. Typically, the majority of nations within the League of Independent Nations will be in the Lower Assembly. The Lower Assembly can veto or override decisions made by the Upper Assembly, but it is also likewise for the Upper Assembly. League of Independent Nations Military To help withhold a steady balance of international order, the League of Independent Nations possesses a military comprised of member-nation's own militaries. The military is located in a neutral zone, and can only be called upon in times of conflict. A single commander-in-chief is voted upon to lead the military (the commander-in-chief's term lasts one year). Currently, the commander-in-chief is Johnathan Turner. Rules and Regulations When a nation joins the LIN, they must abide the rules set forth. Here are the following rules: *Members within the LIN may not declare war, invade, or openly attack another nation of the LIN. If this is done, the member nation that attacked will be automatically expelled from the LIN. *A superior show of power may not be displayed by a single nation within either assembly. The point of the LIN is to balance power, and an abuse of power will result in expulsion from the LIN. *When any member of the LIN is attacked by an outside nation (a member not in the LIN), all members of the LIN are to give effort in defending said nation. All members of the LIN are sworn allies. *No member of the LIN may attack an outside nation. Wars can only occur when they are voted upon by both assemblies. An unexcused war with an outside nation will result in expulsion. *The LIN military does not belong to any one nation. They are to be headquartered in a neutral zone, and only called upon in times of conflict (after a majority vote). *When meetings are called by the upper assembly, only representatives of their respective nations may attend. There is to be a max of two representatives per nation, one of them being the nation's leader. *Invading any unclaimed territory (land that does not possess a central organized government and is not a nation recognized by and/or a member of the LIN) for expansion purposes are allowed. *Nations may not join the LIN unless a vote takes place upon all members of the LIN, and a majority is reached. Likewise, members may not be expelled unless requested by that nation, or voted. *Votes are to only be proposed by the upper assembly. Lower assembly members may propose votes to the upper assembly to put forth, but these may be vetoed. *The members of the upper assembly (founding nations) will be selected by the order of which they joined the LIN. If ever a nation of the upper assembly leaves, a vote will take place on which nation will replace it. Conferences Conferences are major meetings among all the nations of the League of Independent Nations. Each member-nation is to be represented by a maximum ''of two members (one being the nation's leader). The purpose of the conferences is to address all topics listed on the agenda below, and reach a final vote concerning each issue at hand. All conferences will be held in a classified wikia chat, and invitees will receive the link via PM in this wikia's chat. During the conference, all the same rules apply from the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Players' Wikia Chat: no spamming, excessively cursing, etc. In addition, the conferences are to be serious, and down to the point. Ergo, reframe from talking out of turn, arguing, or doing anything else to be obnoxious or off-topic. Doing so will result in a kickban from the chat. ''Do ''take part in the conference, speak up when necessary, and vote when a vote comes around. Anybody who joins the chat room without being invited will be kickbanned without hesitation. The Conference of Kiel ''Held Monday, March 12, 1745 '''Attendees: '''England, Russia, France, Bohemia, Barbary, Austria-Hungary, Prussia, Netherlands, Portugal, Ethiopia, Southern Italy '''Acheived: *King Johnathan Turner I of Barbary is elected commander-in-chief of the LIN military, and King Jarod I of the Netherlands is elected as vice commander-in-chief *Emperor Stpehen I of Ethiopia is elected Lord Speaker of the Assembly *King Jacques Goldtimbers I of France confirms his position as reigning monarch *Ethiopia, Southern Italy, and Austria-Hungary become official members of the LIN *The Republic of the Brethren Court is officially recognized as a world nation *Bohemia is voted to be a protectorate of the British Empire, with previous king Eduarde I serving as viceroy The Conference of Calais Scheduled for Saturday, March 17, 1745, at 9:00 PM (EST) / 6:00 PM (PST) Current Polls Note: These are simply polls, and will not be put to action. Votes can only be officialized during scheduled conferences. Current Question: Should Spain, Portugal, Northern Italy, and the Vatican be accepted into the League of Independent Nations? Yes No Maybe Question Proposed by King George II: Should Lord Chancellor Andrew Mallace become Junior Chairman, and another member from Great Britain fill his spot? Yes No Updates Next Scheduled Meeting Saturday, March 17, 1745 at 8:30 PM EST (Conference of Calais) The meeting will be held in a classified wikiachat. For the link to the wikiachat, go on this wikia's chat and PM me. I will send you the link. Only members of the LIN, and those affiliated may attend. Weekly News (March 10 - March 17) *The League of Independent Nations is formed on March 10, with Russia as founder *Great Britain and the Barbary Republic join the League of Independent Nations as founders *The League of Independent Nations' Military is formed Daily News (March 13) *Spain, Portugal, Northern Italy, and the Vatican receive an official invitation to the LIN